Everybody wants something, just a little more
by Sarah Hardt
Summary: Sirius depara-se com Remus ao entrar no banheiro do dormitório e o encontro lança a perder o delicado equilíbrio que ambos vêm tentando manter.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

**Notas: Título aleatório, de verdade. Sexo entre homens.**

**Fic dedicada a Anne Marie Le Clair por seu apoio e por suas palavras precisas e gentis. **

* * *

.

**Everybody wants something, just a little more **

**.**

Meses e meses de olhares de soslaio, desvios de miradas e rubores duramente ocultados ruem quando Sirius abre a porta do banheiro. Remus está na frente do espelho com apenas uma toalha amarrada na cintura. A imagem o atinge com a força de um golpe, rouba o ar de seus pulmões, paralisa seu coração e congela seus músculos. Uma navalha descansa sobre a pia e existem restos de espuma sobre o queixo de Remus, que obviamente estava fazendo a barba. É tão masculino. O baixo ventre de Sirius arde como se estivesse em chamas.

Observa, encantado, como o pomo de adão de Remus se move quando ele traga saliva ao percebê-lo ali. O lobisomem cora e Sirius sente a tensão que ambos vem cultivando pinicar-lhe a pele. Depois de tanto tempo, de tantas luas e de tantas transformações aquela situação deveria ser perfeitamente natural, mas não é assim há meses. Encaram-se e há desconcerto, mas também certa voracidade no olhar. Sirius o devora um pouco, cada pedaço de pele que tem evitado mirar por tanto tempo. Pescoço, os músculos incipientes, os braços largos, o suave pelo que cobre suas pernas e, _Mérlin_, imagina como seria enterrar os dentes sobre os mamilos do outro.

É um choque quando Remus se move, lançando-o de volta a realidade.

- É todo seu. – ele diz em um tom artificial que apenas lembra sua voz, e o duplo sentido da afirmação teria confundido Sirius se não fosse o gesto que Remus faz em direção as duchas.

O lobisomem hesita um segundo, obviamente esperando que Sirius se afaste da porta do banheiro para lhe dar passagem, mas Sirius não se move, em parte porque não se lembra como coordenar os movimentos, em parte porque simplesmente não quer. Remus suspira e tenta forçar a passagem por ele mesmo assim. Tão perto, faz séculos que não se permitem tanta proximidade. Sirius pode sentir o cheiro dele, cheiro de homem, de espuma de barbear e algo doce no fundo. É inconsciente, quando se dá conta de si mesmo sua mão está fechada sobre o braço de Remus, impedindo-o de continuar.

É como voar e como cair ao mesmo tempo. Ambos têm se evitado tão arduamente, mantendo um equilíbrio tão fingido quanto necessário, porque são eles, são amigos, e são os marotos, e são quatro, não dois, e qualquer coisa diferente disso parece errado e estranho, mas também inevitável. Remus é melhor equilibrista do que Sirius, então é o lobisomem quem deveria empurrá-lo e se apartar, conservando o mundo em sua ordem correta, mas ele não faz nada disso. Respiram o mesmo ar e isso é inebriante. Pode ver através dos olhos castanhos que ambos estão sob o mesmo feitiço sem nome.

- Você tem espuma no rosto. – Sirius diz, apenas porque parece adequado dizer alguma coisa e essa é uma boa desculpa para se aproximar.

Sabe que esta arrastando os dois ao desastre, mas toca a face de Remus mesmo assim. O lobisomem suspira levemente ao invés de afastar-se, então Sirius contorna suas maçãs do rosto, em seguida desliza os dedos pela linha da mandíbula, através da maciez da pele recém-barbeada. Os rastros de espuma somem debaixo de seus dedos, mas o animago não se detém. Resvala os dedos pela boca de Remus e o lobisomem fecha os olhos. Há entrega, e submissão, e confiança, e derrota no gesto. É absolutamente encantador. Sirius toca os lábios dele com delicadeza, devagar, sentindo a textura, sem desprender os olhos do seu rosto, porque ele parece tão bonito. Não importa que sejam homens, céus, é Remus. Em algum momento ele entreabre os lábios e Sirius pode sentir o seu hálito sobre a pele, quente como magia.

Solta o braço de Remus e escorrega a mão até acomodá-la sobre a cintura dele. O contato arde. Remus deve sentir o mesmo, porque reabre os olhos. Sirius avança sobre ele, pressionando sutilmente, invadindo o espaço pessoal do outro sem pedir permissão, e, droga, estão perdidos, estão perdidos porque Remus quer tanto quanto ele, porque o lobisomem não faz nada para detê-lo; e se Remus não é forte o suficiente para se afastar, como Sirius pode ser?

Cada vez que o lobisomem inspira seu peito resvala no corpo de Sirius e essa meia distância é enlouquecedora. Querem-se, e morrem de medo. Remus porque acha que será um arroubo e apenas isso, Sirius porque sabe que uma vez dado o primeiro passo não haverá volta atrás, será para sempre.

Há desejo nos olhos do lobisomem. Sirius desliza o polegar em movimentos circulares, suavemente, acariciando a cadeira do outro, mas no fim é Remus quem lança tudo a perder. Tanto tempo de olhares, de brincadeiras maldosas, de toques ao acaso, e então de miradas de esguelha, de se evitarem e de absolutamente nenhum contato, desvanece no ar. É Remus quem se curva para frente e o beija. Sabem que isso iria acontecer desde que Sirius irrompeu no banheiro, sabem há meses, desde sempre. Primeiro é só um choque de lábios, duro e seco, e então é faminto. Fundem-se. A respiração de Remus enche seus pulmões. Sirius sente seu sangue ferver contra a pele do lobisomem, o corpo dele, trêmulo e delgado, completamente junto ao seu. O rodeia com os braços, deslizando as mãos pelas costas do outro de cima a baixo e ao revés.

Move-se, conduzindo Remus até que as costas dele se chocam com o azulejo frio do banheiro. O baque reverbera pelos dois. Sente Remus suspirar e então sua língua está contra a língua dele, molhada e abrasadora. Desliza o paladar por toda a boca do outro, por seus dentes, empurrando sem delicadeza, profundamente. Comem-se as bocas. Sirius morde e suga e Remus retribui em igual intensidade.

- Sirius. – Remus geme seu nome quando se afastam em busca de a coisa mais excitante que já ouviu, embora soe um pouco desalentado.

Respira sobre a orelha de Remus, provocando um arrepio, e sussurra:

- Estou aqui. – porque o outro parece precisar de uma confirmação.

Remus se aferra ao seu corpo, o envolve com os braços. Sirius procura o seu rosto, ergue a face do outro e o beija de novo, agora devagar, suave. Tomam seu tempo, dura uma eternidade. Parece a primeira vez, ou o que se espera dela.

Quando finalmente termina Sirius dá um passo atrás, embora suas mãos continuem sobre ombros de Remus. O contempla, admira, absorve cada detalhe. Sirius conhece todas as cicatrizes que cobrem o corpo do outro, fez curativos para a maioria dos ferimentos que as originaram, mas o rubor nas faces de Remus se torna mais intenso mesmo assim. A toalha permanece firmemente atada na cintura dele e isso é exasperante, mas também é a única coisa que o impede de enlouquecer. Sirius se curva sobre o peito de Remus e lambe o risco de pele rosada e retorcida que cruza o seu torso. Sente o suspiro do lobisomem através da vibração das suas costelas. Remus enreda os dedos em seu cabelo numa caricia desajeitada, e, céus, nada nunca foi tão bom.

Ergue-se e pousa a mão esquerda no rosto do outro, encaram-se, e então o animago inclina-se e beija a bochecha de Remus, sobre suas pálpebras e entre as sobrancelhas. A ternura de centenas de luas cheias vai posta no gesto.

- O que isso siginifica? – Remus pergunta e Sirius compreende a necessidade de palavras, seus atos nunca foram confiáveis para que bastem por si mesmos.

- Tudo. – ouve sua própria voz dizendo.

Remus deixa escapar o eco de um riso. Se fosse qualquer outra situação o lobisomem o amaldiçoaria por suas respostas fáceis, mas dessa vez é simplesmente a verdade e Remus acredita. O lobisomem o beija na boca, lentamente, provando-o; Sirius deixa que ele dite o ritmo, que tome o controle. Remus submerge a língua, toma seus lábios, traga sua saliva e seus arquejos. É uma sensação nova, isso de deixar-se guiar, e é absurdamente excitante.

Pressiona-se contra Remus, forçando sua perna entre as pernas dele até que o ouve gemer. Soa dolorido, mas também é doce. Baixa o olhar e pode ver a ereção de Remus apertada contra a sua coxa, sob a toalha, a ponta úmida manchando o tecido. Quer senti-lo em cada poro, assustadoramente real. Sente as próprias roupas pesadas sobre o corpo, estorvando. Faz menção de tirá-las, mas Remus é mais rápido. As mãos dele vão para as suas calças e abrem o fecho com pressa, com desespero, forçam a passagem, até que ele alcança seu membro. Pele quente, macia, contra a sua dureza. Sirius morde os lábios, prende a respiração, cerra os punhos, porque seria terrivelmente vergonhoso gozar só com isso.

- Tanto tempo, desejei isso por tanto tempo, Sirius. – Remus arfa e Sirius sabe, porque viu, porque desejou também, com o mesmo medo e desespero.

Os dedos de Remus, longos e finos, o envolvem. Movem-se em um ritmo gentil que o lança ao completo delírio. Sirius arqueja, gane. Remus resvala por seus testículos, aperta sua longitude, o acaricia, suave, desajeitado, tão bom, desliza os dedos sobre sua fenda e Sirius se afoga com um gemido. Exige todo o seu autocontrole dar um passo atrás e se afastar das mãos de Remus.

Tira a camisa e baixa as calças por completo, lançando fora os sapatos no processo. Remus permanece colado à parede do banheiro pelos segundos que Sirius demora em se despir, os olhos acompanhando seus movimentos com avidez, tão duro que com certeza lhe dói. Quando finalmente se livra das roupas de baixo Remus relambe os lábios e engole em seco; é estúpido depois de tudo, mas Sirius sente o calor sob suas bochechas e sabe que está ruborizando. Aproxima-se, pousa a mão sobre a cintura do lobisomem e a escorrega até seu quadril, pendendo sobre a borda da toalha. Procura os olhos de Remus como que pedindo permissão e ele assente. Puxa o tecido e finalmente estão ambos despidos, expostos, e não importa que já tenham se visto desnudos incontáveis vezes antes, é novo e excitante.

Remus estende os braços e toca seu peito com as pontas dos dedos, deslizando lentamente até deter-se em seu mamilo esquerdo, o contorna e aperta e Sirius sente seu sangue ferver.

- Céus, Remus. – geme e o lobisomem sorri, malicioso e terno, e algo orgulhoso.

Sirius inclina-se e o calor do outro o abarca. Tanta, tanta pele. O peito dele se sente macio contra o seu corpo apesar das cicatrizes, talvez por causa delas. Suas ereções se chocam. Sirius respira em arquejos, leva a mão até o próprio membro, estimulando-se. Remus o observa com os olhos nublados de prazer, e então Sirius toma o pênis dele com a mesma mão que afaga a si mesmo. Bombeia sua masculinidade e a de Remus ao mesmo tempo enquanto seus membros acariciam-se mutuamente, roçando um contra o outro. A sensação é suave, e doce, e intensa. O lobisomem lança a cabeça para trás e por um instante Sirius espera ouvi-lo uivando para a lua crescente, mas ele apenas geme.

Libera a ambos do aperto e ajoelha-se, suas mãos descendo pela lateral do corpo do outro. Remus suspira de frustração pela perda do contato, e então compreende.

- Você não precisa... – ele diz com a voz embargada, constrangido demais para terminar a frase.

Sirius não lhe presta atenção. Seu rosto está na altura da ereção do outro, rosada, tão, tão dura. Primeiro o beija sobre o osso do quadril, mordendo, sugando, marcando-o possessivamente, e então desliza os lábios até o seu ventre plano. Acaricia o pelo púbico de Remus, enreda os dedos gentilmente, resvala a bochecha pela região, a ponta do nariz, respirando profundamente, deixando-se arrastar pelo cheiro dele. Volta a segurar a ereção do outro, pela base, firme, o masturba uma e outra vez e então se acerca da ponta com a boca. Beija-o bem ali, sobre a sua masculinidade, o envolve com os lábios e suga. Sente seus sentidos repletos de Remus, _Moony_.

- Ohh, Sirius! Isso é incrível. – ele diz e um espasmo acompanha suas palavras, e parece mesmo delicioso e demasiado ao mesmo tempo.

Toca-o com a língua, hesitante, esfregando o paladar contra o membro inchado. O gosto é salgado e amargo, estranho, mas não exatamente ruim. Percorre as coxas de Remus com a mão livre, crava os dedos na carne e o lobisomem suspira e geme. Estreita o aperto sobre o membro dele, bombeando-o com mais intensidade, o lambe, toma a ereção de Remus e a sorve, chupa, o come um pouco. O movimento é instintivo, Remus lança suas cadeiras para frente e preenche a boca de Sirius. O animago abraça o pênis do outro com a garganta, tenta acomodá-lo, luta contra a ânsia, mas no fim é mais do que pode suportar, se engasga e se afasta. A ereção de Remus acaba esfregando-se contra a sua face.

Os joelhos do lobisomem falham e ele desliza até o chão, até estar no mesmo nível que Sirius. A respiração de Remus é rasa e entrecortada e seu rosto está impossivelmente corado de prazer e um pouco de vergonha.

- Droga, Sirius. Perdão. – ele arqueja e soa culpado.

Remus toca o seu rosto, limpando a mancha de pré-seminal e saliva em sua bochecha, contornando seus lábios inchados e vermelhos. Sirius sente uma onda de ternura inundar-lhe o peito.

- Não importa. – assegura.

Toma a mão de Remus entre a sua, entrelaça os dedos nos dele. Em seguida curva-se para frente e o beija, só percebendo um segundo depois que tinha o membro dele entre os lábios há apenas alguns instantes e que Remus pode se sentir enojado. Pensa em se afastar, mas então o lobisomem está correspondendo ao beijo, roçando a língua na sua, mordendo-lhe levemente a boca e apertando os braços em volta das suas costas.

Sirius o puxa pelas pernas, afaga as coxas de Remus e então as empurra, afastando-as, abrindo espaço para se colocar entre as pernas do outro. O lobisomem cede. Ele deixa a boca de Sirius e procura seu pescoço, beija a pele sensível, morde como o predador que é, chupa. Sirius geme, penteia o cabelo de Remus com os dedos e então acaricia as suas costas.

Sente o corpo de Remus suado, tenso, excitado. O impele suavemente e então é a sua vez de provar o pescoço dele, devagar, beijos leves e mordiscos. Em seguida desce pelo peito do lobisomem pontuando cada cicatriz com um toque de lábios, levando-o suavemente para baixo no processo, obrigando-o a se inclinar, deitando-o no chão frio do banheiro. Remus deixa-se levar.

Seu membro pulsa ao encará-lo, ereto, corado, entregue sob o seu corpo e ainda tão varonil, céus, Sirius poderia terminar só com isso. Mete as mãos entre as pernas de Remus, acaricia seus testículos e mais abaixo, com delicadeza, vacilante, sem saber se é a coisa certa, mas desejando tanto. Remus se retorce, esfrega-se contra a sua pele e o puxa para mais perto, necessitando mais contato.

- Quero entrar em você, Moony. – Sirius sussurra junto à orelha de Remus e era para soar seguro, mas ao invés disso o tom que ouve é dolorido, meio desesperado.

Vê o anseio nos olhos do lobisomem, a excitação que essas palavras provocam, mas ao mesmo tempo as mãos dele tremem e Sirius sabe que ele está mortalmente assustado. Demora uma eternidade até que Remus aquiesce, tão envergonhado que Sirius pode perceber o calor que emana da pele dele queimar.

- Tudo bem, faça. – ele diz, e então separa mais as coxas.

Sirius gane perante o gesto. Nenhuma de suas experiências anteriores o preparou para esse tipo de desejo ou para tanto carinho. _Mérlin_, é real, vão transar ali, no chão do banheiro. Por um instante pensa no dormitório, a apenas alguns passos de distância, e na maciez da sua cama de dossel, mas não se sente capaz de se afastar do corpo de Remus tempo suficiente para alcançá-los e o lobisomem tampouco parece querer isso. Leva os dedos a boca e os lambe, molhando de saliva. Remus o observa, seus olhos negros, todo pupilas, cheios de expectativa.

Desliza os dedos úmidos pela fenda entre as nádegas de Remus, tão, tão quente. Sirius sente-se arder. Toca a entrada do outro, devagar, gentilmente. O lobisomem se contorce e geme um pouco. Sirius o beija no peito, sobre o mamilo esquerdo, enquanto pressiona aquele nó de nervos. Estira, força a passagem, até que consegue introduzir um dedo. Apertado, tão apertado. Sirius arfa, tomado de necessidade.

- Relaxe. – pede, mas a respiração de Remus é tão pesada que duvida que ele tenha sequer ouvido.

Move o dígito dentro dele, alargando-o. Tenta colocar um segundo dedo, mas antes que possa fazê-lo Remus se afasta em movimento automático. Dessa vez há dor no lamurio que escapa dos lábios dele. Deveria saber que apenas saliva não seria suficiente para prepará-lo, não para uma primeira vez. Ergue o corpo, os olhos percorrendo o banheiro, procurando, e então, bem ali sobre a pia, ao alcance da mão, está o óleo que a Sra. Potter enviou no último natal na esperança de domar os cabelos rebeldes de James. O pega, abre a tampa e mela as mãos com a substância, que finalmente terá uma utilidade.

Dessa vez seu dedo resvala com facilidade, dentro e fora, vezes sem conta. O retira por completo e quando volta a metê-lo introduz junto um segundo dígito. Movimenta-se dentro do lobisomem, lenta, profunda e suavemente. Acaricia o seu interior, o amolda. Sente Remus se abrir. Gira os dedos, os arqueia, estabelece um ritmo.

- _Moony._ – arfa, a voz pesada de prazer.

Sente Remus derreter. O lobisomem geme, lânguido, abandonado na sensação ardente de ser penetrado por seus dedos, os lábios entreabertos, tão ruborizado e tão encantador.

Sirius o mira com devoção. Beija-o na boca, pescoço, ombros, e finalmente retira os dedos. Remus suspira ante a sensação de vazio e abre mais as pernas. Sirius toma um tempo para admirar a ereção do outro, inchada, brilhante de umidade, seus testículos em tensão. Acarinha o próprio membro, untando-o com a substância lubrificante, e então toca a fissura entre as nádegas do outro com a sua masculinidade. Remus arqueja de surpresa. Sirius pode cheirar a insegurança e o desejo que o envolvem, e é adorável. Sem aviso puxa o quadril do lobisomem para cima, acomodando-o em seu colo, dando-se melhor alcance.

Sirius se empurra com um movimento de cadeira, entrando devagar, o mais gentilmente que pode. O mundo se resume a calor e estreiteza, e lhe custa um enorme autodomínio não enterrar-se de uma vez no corpo do outro, rápido e duro. Em vez disso segue lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, tentando harmonizar seus movimentos com a respiração errática de Remus, tentando não enlouquecer. Parece uma eternidade até que esteja apenas na metade. Pode ver como o rosto do lobisomem se torna branco, para então voltar a tingir-se de vermelho vagarosamente, e como o simples ato de inspirar e expirar parece lhe exigir um terrível esforço. Sente seu corpo vibrar, mas não sabe se o estremecimento parte dos seus músculos ou dos músculos de Remus.

Finalmente está por inteiro, impossivelmente dentro. Sente seus testículos pressionados contra o traseiro de Remus, os ossos da sua cintura colados nas nádegas dele. Fica imóvel por um instante para que o lobisomem se acostume, embora também seja para tentar retomar um pouco de controle, para não se deixar arrastar por aquelas sensações rápido demais.

- Como se sente?

- Repleto. – Remus responde e a voz dele faz seu membro pulsar, embora saiba que ele também se sente doído, que arde, que o parte em dois.

O lobisomem arqueia o corpo, arrastando Sirius mais adentro do que deveria ser possível, e geme de dor, de prazer.

- Deuses, Moony! – Sirius suspira, meio afogado.

Inclina-se para frente, aumentando o contato com o pênis do outro, duramente pressionado contra o seu estômago, e então saí do corpo dele quase que por completo, para voltar a meter-se no instante seguinte. O mundo deixa de existir ao seu redor, tudo o que existe é Moony, seus arquejos, a sensação da pele dele contra a sua. Move-se, músculos contraídos, tirando e empurrando, enterrando-se entre as pernas trêmulas de Remus. O lobisomem tem a cabeça jogada para trás e o dorso curvado em um ângulo elegante, tão, tão bonito, tão bom, Sirius tem que cerrar os dentes quando ele abraça sua cintura com as pernas.

Vai mais duro, mais profundo, provocando espasmos no outro. Sente a entrada de Remus se contrair ao redor da sua masculinidade e o ouve ganir, uivar, desesperado, meio animal.

- Ohh céus, Sirius, sim, aí! Por favor! – ele diz, desconexo, se afogando com as palavras, e Sirius obedece.

O golpeia com força, deixando-se absorver pela sensação de ser engolido pelo corpo do lobisomem. Sente a pressão em seus testículos e a dureza de Remus junto ao seu ventre, gotejando pré-seminal, e sabe que estão prestes a terminar. Procura a ereção dele com as mãos e o lobisomem arfa em resposta à sensação, entregue. Acaricia, forte, apertado e gentil, bombeia umas tantas vezes no mesmo ritmo das suas estocadas e então Remus está gemendo, ganindo, gozando na sua mão.

O prazer dele se reflete em seu corpo, delicioso, intenso. Sirius grunhe, se enterrando o mais fundo que pode quando percebe o próprio orgasmo começar a estalar. Sente como se fogo atravessasse suas veias, queimando cada nervo, cada fibra, tomando seus sentidos. Derrama-se. Morre um pouco.

Tudo termina e Sirius sente o enlevo do orgasmo invadi-lo, seu corpo tomado de satisfação e cansaço. Deixa-se cair para frente e Remus o envolve nos braços. Seus corpos são uma confusão suada e melada e quando se retira de Remus, com um ruído indecente e úmido, pode ver seu gozo escorrer pela perna dele. O lobisomem procura sua boca e beijam-se, e beijam-se, e beijam-se. Prolongam o contato, porque a alternativa é se incorporar e encarar um mundo de incertezas.

Remus estreita o aperto em suas costas e Sirius pode sentir a respiração dele sobre o seu pescoço, quente, doce.

- O que James vai dizer? – ele pergunta com um fio de voz, e é uma armadilha, porque há muitas questões para além daquelas palavras.

"_Vamos contar para o James?_","_o que aconteceu aqui vai mudar alguma coisa?_","_continuamos amigos?_","_seremos mais do que isso?_","_devemos nos afastar?_","_você está pronto para lidar com as consequências?_". Remus é muito bom nesse truque de esconder uma indagação dentro da outra e custou anos para Sirius compreendê-lo, mas finalmente pode ler através dele.

Sorri junto a orelha do lobisomem, deslizando os lábios, sentindo Remus estremecer um pouco.

- James não vai ter nenhuma oposição ao fato de que estamos juntos. – diz em um tom de gracejo, maliciosamente, respondendo a maioria daquelas perguntas implícitas. – Mas com certeza ele vai ter muito a dizer a respeito do fato de transarmos na cama dele. – acrescenta e Remus o olha confuso.

- Nós não... – ele começa, mas Sirius o interrompe com um estalar de língua.

- Ainda não, Moony. Ainda.

Remus se lança a rir, adorável, aliviado, e sua risada sacode o corpo de ambos. É torpe, desajeitado, mas também é a melhor maneira que Sirius tem de prometer-lhe que haverá outras vezes, prometer-lhe todo um futuro.


End file.
